


bad decisions

by wonusgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag, meanie, meanie happy together, mingyu ex girlfriend, sehun here for 00.1 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusgyu/pseuds/wonusgyu
Summary: in which Yuseo and Mingyu use to date in high school, until Yuseo left him for another boy.6 years later they reunite and Yuseo suddenly wants him back.only to find a shockingly surprise.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	bad decisions

Yoon Yuseo was beautiful.

She had a big modeling career.

Where she earned the nickname _Korea's beauty._

In High school, her looks did the best for her.

She never went a day where boys didn't swoon over her.

Girls hated her.

She dated many boys. _many many many._

All of them barely lasted a week or two.

Except for one relationship.

And that was between her and Kim Mingyu.

_Lasted two months._

The Schools' heartthrob.

Everyone was happy for them.

But one-day Yuseo got bored and left him for Oh Sehun.

That didn't last for more than 4 days.

She missed Mingyu. 

His cuddles, His kisses, His hugs.

Just him in general.

But after she broke up with him.

He moved to Seoul and she never saw him again.

Oh, how so longed for him.

⁑

Yuseo was standing in a cafe, waiting for her coffee when she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around quickly only to see a face she never knew she'd see so soon.

There stood Kim Mingyu, looking way different and Better from high school.

he was wearing an unzipped black sweater, with a white shirt under, blue jeans, and black vans.

"oh! I knew you looked like her!"

"Oh! Kim Mingyu, I didn't expect to see you here!"

Yuseo exclaimed

"me either, it's been so long! how have you been?"

Mingyu asked

"it's been great, how have you been?” Yuseo replyed and questioned

"I’ve been good! Oh and I’m getting ma-“

Mingyu was cut off by a voice

"Babe here's your coffee. Sorry it took so long, I accidentally messed up our order"

A boy with glasses and slightly curly hair appeared while holding a cup of coffee.

"It's okay, _honey._ " Mingyu spoke softly as he gave the boy a peck on the lips and took a sip of his coffee.

Yuseo stood there silently but shocked.

Until Mingyu realized she was still there

"Oh! Bubba, I'd liked you to meet someone. This is Yoon Yuseo, she is a high school friend and Yuseo this is my _Fiancé_ jeon Wonwoo!"

the boy in front of Yuseo was very pretty, he was smaller than Mingyu but slightly taller than Yuseo.

He was wearing an oversized hoodie, you could tell by now it belonged to Mingyu,

black jeans and black pair of vans

from afar you can clearly see fading love bites.

Yuseo felt very insecure in front of him, which was very strange for her to feel such energy.

"Nice to meet you" Wonwoo held out his hand for her to shake

"Oh! yeah.. nice to meet you too" she took his hand and shook it

Wonwoo drew his hand back and interlocked it with Mingyu's.

Yuseo looked down at the hands and noticed Wonwoo's was a lot smaller than Mingyu's

_seem like it feels nice_

"Well, it truly a pleasure to see you again, Yuseo. Maybe next time we could catch up more? Goodbye!"

Mingyu smiled at her and walked over to the doors, with a Wonwoo following behind.

_Hands still interlocked._

Wonwoo quickly turned his head and waved a goodbye to Yuseo

Yuseo stood there regretting her decisions as a high schooler.

Mingyu looked way better and was very polite.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! sry if it sucked , this is my first time writing a fic , will work harder to be better in the future !!
> 
> edit: hi so I edited it a bit! but fear not!! plot still da same lol


End file.
